


Drifting

by team_free_daryl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_daryl/pseuds/team_free_daryl
Summary: After Carl's death, the communication with his girlfriend reader has completely closed down and she doesn't know how to break the wall he built. She knows he is suffering and so is she but he doesn't let her help him. Not until she gets mad and resorts to drastic measures.





	Drifting

Waking up you rolled over and were met with the empty spot Rick slept in the night before. You sighed and sat up in the bed, this wasn’t the first time this had happened since Carl died and you knew it wouldn’t be the last. More mornings than not you woke up to an empty bed. Rick up and already out doing what he had to for the day.   
Carl wouldn't want this. You knew he wouldn't because he asked you to make sure this didn't happen. As you went through your day the words in his letter were swirling around in your head. The decision was made that you would talk to Rick not long after you remembered the letter. Not only for your sake but for Carl.  
By the time you were done with your day you figured exactly what to say to him. You confidently strode to your bedroom while mentally preparing yourself for what awaited. No matter how prepared you were it all crumbled the moment you seen Rick. Now that you were in front of him you forgot how to speak.   
After a minute you swallow the lump in your throat and gather your things for bed. ‘This talk would be easier without looking at him’ you think as you suck in a breath.   
“Can we talk?” You ask quietly before pulling on your top.   
He doesn't answer you before you pull your shorts on. Once fully clothed you spin around to face him and repeat yourself louder, “Rick I asked if we can talk.”  
“What's there to talk about?” He asks shrugging you off and climbing into bed.  
“How about Carl and how it's been making you feel?” You shoot back, “have you even read your letter yet?”   
“There's nothing to talk about with that subject...and just forget the damn letters,” Rick mumbles as he lays down ending the discussion.   
You sigh and roll over trying to come up with a plan to get him to talk. Eventually you figure out the perfect plan and drift off to sleep with a newfound hope for tomorrow.  
When you wake up Rick is gone already, but you don't give it much thought as you go in search of your best friend. All you can think about is your plan and how it will hopefully make things better.  
Getting outside you spot him rather quickly and rush over, “Jesus!” you call out to get his attention.   
“Y/n!” He greets back wrapping you in a hug.   
As you pull away our worry you bottom lip before speaking quieter, “I need your help with this plan I have.”   
“What type of plan?” He asks hesitantly.   
“A plan to get Rick to talk to me.”   
Jesus stares at you for a minute and at first out think he is going I say no, until he sighs, “fine, but only because I love you.”  
“Thank you! Okay so in an hour or so get Rick, tell him something happened and he needs to go to our room. Once he's up there I want you to lock us in for an hour or two, it's the only way,” you explain.   
“And if he asks what happened?”   
“I don't know Jesus you're smart make something up,” you say only to notice Jesus’ hesitance, “please for me.”  
“Fine, but after your hour I'm not doing this again y/n.”   
“Yay thank you,” you exclaim wrapping him in a hug.   
When you pull away you run off to make sure everything is done. Then you head to your room to await rick. Ten minutes later Rick is rushing through the door in a frenzy, the door swinging shut and clicking locked behind him.   
The moment Rick sees that you're fine he shifts from worried to furious, “why the hell did Jesus tell me you were hurt when you seem perfectly fine?”  
“Because I asked him to so we could talk Rick. It's not like you talk to me any other way,” you bark back.  
“You've gotta be kiddin’ me y/n, I got shit to do,” he snarls before attempting to rip the door open only to find it locked.   
“I had him lock it two so you can't leave until we talk.”  
“You're ridiculous.”   
“I'm ridiculous? You're the one who refuses to talk about anything anymore or even let me help you, Carl wouldn't have-”   
“Don't tell me what he wouldn't have wanted, I think I'd know what my child wants,” he says cutting you off.  
“yeah well the letter he left me specifically asked me not to let this shit happen. And now I can see why he asked me to do this, because I can barely recognize you right now.”  
“What's that supposed to mean?” He asks whipping around to you.  
“I mean you don't treat me like the man I fell in love with would,” you say before our voice cracks, “at least before you would talk to me.”   
Rick doesn't speak for a minute, he just stares at you in loss for words. After a while if him not saying anything you sigh and go to sit in the bed.   
Just as you go to take your first step his voice stops you, “I never meant for this to happen..I just wanted to make sure this place was better. For Judith, for you, for everyone.”  
Rick stops talking so he can walk over to you then sighs and starts again, “I guess I got too wrapped up in my work, I should have realized I wasn't the only one affected by his death. From now on I'm going to make sure I make time for my two girls.”  
A smile spreads across your face as you wrap your arms around him. The moment doesn't last long when you whisper, “you also have to talk about things and let them out.”  
“By things you mean Carl,” Rick stated more than he asked.   
“Well yeah, Carl is one of the things you need to talk about. But I mean any time something bothers you, talk to me about it. We used to talk to each other about everything Rick now look at us.. I had Jesus lock us in here just so you'd talk to me.”  
Rick can't help but let a chuckle slip out at the end comment before throwing in, “oh come on I want that bad.”  
“Yeah you were,” you say before pulling away and heading for the door only to find it still locked, “damn it.”  
“What?”   
“Everything went faster than I thought it would.. so we're kinda stuck in her for a little longer.”  
“I told him give us an hour or two so we could talk. I thought you were going to argue with me more before we actually talked about anything. I covered everything for you though Maggie is handling it.”  
“Well if she's handling that and we're stuck in here I guess we got some time,” he says lowly before scooping you up and leading you to the bed.   
“Yeah and you got some making up to do,” you giggle.


End file.
